


Hard To Get

by KQueen_20



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, Heathers - Freeform, Musical fandoms, That good Hamilton Burr rivalry, bmc, philidosia, some honorable musical mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQueen_20/pseuds/KQueen_20
Summary: Philip Hamilton is the town's playboy. All the girls fall in love when they take one look at him. Philip on the other hand, has his eyes on a specific girl. Theodosia Burr. Once childhood friends, Philip tries to rekindle the relationship they once had, which is seemingly impossible because Theodosia has no interest of being his partner, or friend. Or...does she?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. None of this stuff is historically correct. I'm sorry. Please don't troll or anything because of it. I also changed the deaths of Philip and Alexander Hamilton. I like to write, and this is how I do it. If you don't like it, you can stop reading. Plus, it's a fanfiction. Anything can happen. To anyone else, I hope you enjoy it! I give credit to my friend who "helped" me write a few sentences, to Vanitine (Look her up on YouTube!) for letting me use her parody lyrics for parts in the book, and Lin-Manuel Miranda for inspiring me to write this thing. I don't own anything in this except for the story itself. The references I make are also towards other things I do not own. I give credit to them.
> 
> Warning: My writing isn't that good so don't judge if it's weird

One beautiful afternoon, a small girl about the age 7 was playing outside alone. Her mother, who the girl was named after, Theodosia Burr had been sick for a while and couldn't go outside. Her father, Aaron Burr, was always busy and never really had the time. 

Theodosia sat in the grass, surrounded by stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes. She picked up a stuffed white rabbit with a blue floral print bow tie and spoke in a deep, animated voice, "Hello Miss Burr, would you like to dance?" She smiled and stood up. "Yes I would Mr. Bunny!" She replied, spinning and stepping with the toy, giggling all the while, not noticing a man and his son walking by the yard.

The boy looked about eight. He was light skinned, had large brown eyes, freckles and large brown poofy hair. His father looked like him, just with no freckles and straight, short hair. Theodosia finally noticed them as the man walked towards her. He knelt down to her height and smiled. "Excuse me, I'm Alexander Hamilton. Could please you direct me to Aaron Burr's house?"

Theodosia stepped away carefully and nodded. She pointed to the house behind her. Her own house. Alexander looked at the house and back at the girl noticing the resemblance between her and his frenemy. "You're Aaron's daughter aren't you? Well, I have to visit him for a few minutes. Son, can you be a gentleman and watch Miss Burr for me?" The boy nodded as his father smiled and walked to the entrance. The boy stared awkwardly at Theodosia as she did back. "Well...my name is Philip Hamilton. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Theodosia Burr Jr. Theodosia Sr. is my mommy." Theodosia mumbled nervously. "So, what was that you were doing when my pops and I were walking by your house?" Theodosia flushed in embarrassment, mentally facepalming for dancing in front of them. "I was dancing with my toy, Mr. Bunny." Philip's brown eyes widened in amazement and his mouth dropped, revealing a few missing baby teeth.

"You can dance!? I could never learn. I stepped on my mother's feet and could never get it right." The girl nodded. "My mommy taught me how to dance, play piano, and speak a little French. I had problems with a lot of that stuff, but I got it right after a lot of practice. I can teach you if you want." Phillip nodded and smiled. "Ok. Now, put your hands on my waist. Like that. Ok, now I'm going to put my arms around your shoulders." Theodosia moved Phillip around so they were in the perfect stance. 

"Ok, now just move like a square. One two three....One two three...." The boy finally got it after the first 10 times. "Yay!! I got it!" Theodosia giggled at Phillip's enthusiasm and kept dancing. The two children were stopped by angry yelling coming from the house of which they recognized as their fathers. The two men furiously went outside still arguing about something, finally pausing to notice their kids in the waltzing position. 

"Theodosia Burr, get over here now. You will not be dancing with a Hamilton man. Goodbye Alexander." Aaron said as the girl sadly walked towards her father. "Goodbye Mr. and Miss Burr. Phillip, come with me." Hamilton walked away with his son sadly following close behind.

Aaron closed the door behind Theodosia and sighed heavily. "Theodosia, what were you thinking, dancing with a Hamilton? I've told you before, Hamilton men cannot be trusted. They're arrogant, loudmouths, hot-headed, short-tempered, narcissistic people. They will ruin your life. You may think that Philip boy is nice, but trust me, he may not be what he seems." 

Being the naive little girl she was, Theodosia believed her father and soon grew a disliking of the Hamilton men, especially Philip Hamilton who constantly tried to catch the girl's eye. Although she disliked the the two, Theodosia held a great amount of respect towards them but never showed it.


	2. Chapter 1

After the sudden disliking of Alexander and Philip Hamilton, Theodosia found it harder to avoid only one of them. Phillip would meet her constantly, trying to get her attention like speaking to her on a weekly basis or writing letters addressed to her. Even after six years of doing this, Theodosia still refused to speak to him with the exception of a, "Hello, how are you sir?" or just making small talk. 

Over those years, Philip changed. The cute, sweet small boy became a handsome heart-breaker. Many women in town fell for the teenager. Almost every month Philip would have a new partner and flirt constantly. This was another reason Theodosia was not fond of Philp Hamilton. Yes, he was quite the charmer but she never fell for the boy, making her a larger target for him. 

When Philip turned fifteen, he was told that he was going to King's College for four years. In hearing this, Theodosia was happy that she wouldn't have to deal with him for a few years. On the day of his departure from the town, Theodosia finished her studies and met Philip at his carriage along with their parents to say goodbye. Yes, she hated the boy but she wanted to say goodbye just to be polite. Eliza hugged his son one last time before letting Hamilton say goodbye. "Goodbye Philip! Your mother and I will miss you. Make sure to write." Philip smiled. 

"Alright pops, let me speak to Miss Burr for a second and I'll be on my way." A distracted Theodosia looked up when her name was called to see Philip walking towards her with a small smirk on his face. "Mr. Hamilton, so I see you're going to Kings College." Philip raised her milk chocolate hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "My dear Miss Burr, I'd rather if you called me Philip. I'm glad you decided to come and see me off to college. It's nice to see you care." Philip wiggled his eyebrows and smiled as Theodosia slightly rolled her sparkling green eyes. "Yes, I thought that it would've been nice to see you off. You know, common courtesy. Uh...Well, it's almost evening. I must get going now. Tell your family I said hello." Theodosia said awkwardly and turned to walk away but was stopped by a body blocking her path. "Miss Burr, please. Don't go just yet. I have something to ask you." Philip said in her ear, making the girl stop breathing for a quick moment. "What is it M-Philip? And please, stop calling me that. My name is Theodosia. Don't wear it out." Philip nodded. "Can we...Can we keep in touch during my time in college?"

Theodosia rolled her eyes once more. "Why me? What about your girlfriends in New York City?" Earlier that day, when the girls in NYC heard that Philip was leaving, they swarmed him saying things like: "I'll never forget you!" Or, "I'll make sure to write!" Philip laughed. "You see, that's the fun part. I know you don't like me and you're the only one who doesn't. Plus, I don't talk to you often and it would be nice to get in contact once and a while." Theodosia replied with a confused face. "I don't think it is a good idea to do this. What if my father sees the letters, you know how he feels about you Hamiltons. It's too risky, so no." 

Even if she slightly wanted to write him, she wanted to please her father. And if that meant she couldn't write Phillip, then so be it. "Come on, you know you want to!" Philip said. Can he read my mind?!?! Theodosia thought. She sighed as Philip stood there wiggling his eyebrows once more with a smirk on his face. "Fine. But don't think of it as anything more than two acquaintances writing to one another." ‘YES! THIS IS FANTASTIC!’ Phillip thought as he smiled brightly. "I'll write to you as soon as I get there Theodosia. Don't forget me. I certainly won't forget you." He kissed her hand one last time before walking off and going into his carriage, taking him away. Theodosia was left, standing there with his parents a few feet in front.

‘Did I...Did I just agree to write to a Hamilton? The enemy? The son of my father's rival? Philip Hamilton, the playboy? I guess I did.’ Theodosia thought in bewilderment, not noticing the couple looking at the girl curiously, wondering what relationship Theodosia had with their son, noting his many interactions with women in the past. Theodosia was snapped out of her train of thought when a voice caught her off guard. "Miss Burr? It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Eliza Hamilton and you probably already know my husband, Alexander." She gestured to Hamilton walking to Eliza's side. "Yes, nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Hamilton. I'm Theodosia Burr, I believe you know my father, Aaron Burr?" Hamilton made an annoyed face for a short second before nodding. "Yes, I know him. Miss Burr, may I ask you how you know our son? Are you-" 

Theodosia cut him off with a calm yet embarrassed voice. "No, not at all. We're just acquaintances although your son and I meet on constant occasions." Alexander tried to hold back a laugh before getting elbowed by Eliza. "Well, Philip does seem to talk about you sometimes at home and you came to see Philip off so we were just wondering." Alexander said kindly. Theodosia smiled a little, embarrassed that people thought that she and Philip were a "thing." "No sir, just acquaintances that happen to pass one another from time to time. I came to say goodbye one last time (excuse my Hamilton puns) respectfully, using common courtesy." 

Eliza and Alexander smiled at Theodosia, noticing a dark red rise up her cheeks. Most people knew that Theo hated Philip but whenever someone asked about it, she would become nervous and embarrassed a thing most teenage girls tend to do when asked about a boy. "You know, you remind me a lot like your father. Tell him we said hello." Alexander said. Theodosia nodded and curtsied. "It was nice talking to you sir. Send your children my regards." Alex nodded and bowed while Eliza curtsied before walking away whispering amongst themselves. 

Theodosia turned and began to walk home. Nightfall came and the once loud busy city was quiet and mostly empty. Theodosia never liked the quiet. It was peaceful, but sound always had an affect on her. She hummed a lullaby her father and mother would sing to her when she was younger. Sometimes she wished that she could turn back time and hear her parents' voices again. So she could say goodbye to her mother one last time before she died. That she could have quality time with he father. 

Times have changed since then. With Theodosia Sr. gone, the Burrs tried to move on while Aaron worked hard at home for his job. Heck, he was planning to run for president one day! Theodosia got home at about midnight and crept through the door, not waking up her father who was sound asleep in a chair with papers surrounding him. She walked into her room and changed into her nightgown, thinking about what happened that evening.

"Theodosia, you're going crazy. I really did agree to write to PHILIP HAMILTON, the boy I hate the most AND I was accused of being paired with him. Is this what everyone thinks of me? I'll...I'll just sleep on it and ask Rose tomorrow about all of this. My best friend will certainly tell me the truth, right?" Theodosia talked to herself as she changed into her nightgown, falling asleep in her own thoughts. 

Meanwhile.....

After Philip kissed Theodosia's hand, he stepped into his carriage and shut the door behind him, looking at Theodosia through the window with one thing on his mind: ‘What the heck I gotta do to be with you? Tell me who I gotta be for you to be with me!’ It made him confused. Why did he feel this way? Why does he get happier every time he sees Theodosia walking in the square? Why did he feel upset when she rejected his attempts of flirting? Philip was supposed to be the heartbreaker. He was supposed to reject and not feel anything after. But...with this girl, Theodosia, she wasn't affected by anything. No matter how hard he tried! Philip thought that they would have made a connection when he was eight and she was seven but even after that, Theodosia became distant. But maybe, just maybe, she cared. She came to see him off and agreed to write to him during his time in college. Philip sighed and sang a tune that he created in his head over and over in his head, "Dear Theodosia, what do I have to do...to be with you?" All the way, he thought about his parents, his siblings, his friends and you guessed it...Theodosia.

The carriage came to a stop at an extremely large building with others surrounding it. "Kings College, here I come..." Philip said as he stepped out of the carriage gazing at the beautiful campus. Thanking the coachman, he took his luggage and walked to the entrance there was a handwritten sign on the door saying:

Welcome students! You may come and sign in to get fully registered. Here you will be given your dorm room numbers and uniform. Once again, we welcome you and hope you have a splendid time!

He walked through a stained glass door and into a warm room filled with young men, 2 middle aged men sitting at a large table packed with papers and uniforms. Philip, being a well built boy pushed through the crowds and ended up being by the table next to two scrawny boys. One had brown hair who seemed to have a charismatic aura while the other, lanky with pitch black hair, staring off into space angrily. One of the men called out in a monotone voice, "Jeremy Heere, Jason Dean and Philip Hamilton? Come get your uniforms and dorm room number." All three boys stepped up to receive their uniforms. 

The brooding boy with black hair spoke in an annoyed tone, "I prefer J.D. , thank you very much." The man didn't seem to pay attention and gave Jeremy , Philip and J.D. their uniforms saying something under his breath about "Kids these days," before handing them papers with their information. "So...our dorm is room 836. As you heard, I'm Jeremy Heere and this is my best friend JD." The brown haired boy said to Philip, smiling friendly. JD smirked and gave a salute wave. "Hey, I'm-" Philip was cut off JD. "Philip Hamilton? Yeah, we know. Your dad's pretty famous here in New York. Can we go to our dorm now? OW!" Jeremy elbowed him hard and nervously laughed. "Sorry about him. We had a long carriage ride and he's tired." Philip gave a confused look but shrugged it off. The three walked through halls searching and scanning for their room. After about fifteen minutes, the boys finally found a room labeled 836. 

They opened the door and saw a large room with 2 bunk beds, a large window looking out into the campus, a few dressers and a desk with an oil lamp on top of it. "Nice! I call top!" Philip grinned and climbed onto the top bunk and layed there. He gasped and got back down. "I almost forgot!" He pulled out a bottle and a quill out of his bag and sat the desk. "Hey Jeremy, JD, do you have any paper?" Jeremy shook his head as he hung upside from the top bunk. "I do. Never hurts to be prepared. What's it for?" JD handed him the paper he got from his pocket. Philip smiled and stared writing."It's...nothing. Just writing to someone." Jeremy and JD walked to the desk. 

"A female friend? Dear Theodosia... Is that your girlfriend or something?" JD said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. "No! She's just someone I promised to write to... You know, I am a ladies man." Jeremy laughed. "You're getting nervous even if you seem like a ladies man....So I'm guessing she's a crush then? Yeah, I have one of those too. Christine Cannigula. Unfortunately, we're just friends. That's all she'll ever see me as." Philip patted Jeremy's head playfully as JD commented, "I've already got a girlfriend. Veronica and I plan to get married in a few years!" He sighed and smiled. "Well, I don't know how to explain Theodosia. She's...beautiful! Milk chocolate skin, dazzling green eyes and a lot of curly black hair that you could brush for hours and hours...." Philip turned red when he realized what he was doing, hearing the boys snicker. 

While Philip was describing Theodosia, he seemed to be staring off into space, smiling and pretended to brush someone's hair. He continued in an embarrassed tone, "But...I don't know if she hates me or not! She rejects all of my moves which I don't understand at all. They work on the other girls! It's really complicated, you know?" Both boys laughed. "She's playing hard to get Philip! Women do it all the time. They act like they don't like you but inside, they really do." JD smirked. "So, she's been playing hard to get for..." Philip paused to count. "Seven years? I don't think that's possible." Jeremy's jaw dropped and JD raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "No way. Seven years? Wow, what did you do to make her hate you that much?" Philip shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Man, remind me to come back home with you to meet this girl." JD smirked. "I second that." Jeremy raised his hand happily. Philip laughed and nodded his head. He turned back to the desk and began to write, thinking of the girl back home.


End file.
